La surprise
by Demetra83
Summary: OS ship A/R : Laura est peu fâchée après Bill et elle le lui fait sentir... Ne serait-elle pas un peu jalouse ?


**La surprise**

Genre/Pairing : Ship Bill/Laura

Saison : Quelque part dans la saison 2 - Après le rétablissement de Laura, avant la mort de Billy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

"Amiral, le Colonial One signale une avarie technique" annonça Anastasia "Dee" Dualla, quand William Adama se présenta au CIC, ce matin-là.

"Quel genre d'avarie ?" s'inquiéta le commandant de la flotte.

"Le Capitaine l'ignore, Monsieur, il nous informe juste que le vaisseau sent le brûlé."

Le Second, le Colonel Saul Tigh, jeta un regard interrogateur à son vieil ami.

"La Présidente ne t'a rien dit ?" demanda Tigh, en sachant que l'Amiral et Laura Roslin se parlaient matin et soir, même les jours où la femme la plus puissante de la flotte honorait le Galactica de sa présence.

"Non, elle n'en a pas parlé. J'étais en ligne avec elle quand Starbuck est entrée dans mes quartiers, j'ai dû écourter la communication..." répondit Bill, pensif.

"Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?" demanda Tigh, pour taquiner un peu son ami.

"De quoi parles-tu ?" lança Bill, moyennement ravi des insinuations de son Second.

"Tu sais, ça commence comme ça et dans pas longtemps, elle fera réparer son vaisseau auprès des techniciens du Pegasus..."

Bill ne se donna pas la peine de répondre tellement l'idée lui paraissait saugrenue.

Le Colonel et l'Amiral reprirent leurs activités normales, veillant sur la flotte tout en organisant leur voyage vers une destination mystérieuse : la Terre.

Le chef Tyrol se présenta à Bill dans la journée, visiblement embarrassé par sa mission.

"Je vous écoute, Chef" annonça Bill, voyant l'homme dans son champ de vision.

"Permission de quitter le Galactica pour me rendre sur le Pegasus, Monsieur ?"

"Pour quelle raison, Chef ?" demanda l'Amiral, on posant son crayon sur la console face à lui.

Il étudiait les traits de son chef mécanicien, de plus en plus troublé.

"Le Chef Laird a demandé mon aide sur son pont et comme c'est plutôt calme chez nous, je pensais pouvoir lui donner un coup de main."

Dans le fond, Bill n'était pas contre l'idée mais ce qui le gênait résidait dans l'attitude de Tyrol.

"Quel est le problème, Chef ?" demanda Bill d'une voix autoritaire, afin de forcer l'homme à avouer ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Tyrol inspira un grand coup avant d'avouer à l'Amiral la raison qui poussait Laird à demander son assistance.

"Laird ne connait pas bien les vaisseaux de classe Colonial Heavy 798 et il souhaite mon expertise avant de se lancer dans les réparations, Monsieur."

Tigh jeta un regard lourd de sens à Bill.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Bill ne termina pas sa phrase tant il était outré. "Pourquoi est-ce que le Colonial One ne vient pas directement ici ? La Présidente sait bien que vous seul avez l'habitude de réparer son vaisseau !"

Tyrol regardait ses chaussures, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée pour l'Amiral.

"Dee, appelez le capitaine du Colonial One et dites-lui de se poser dans notre hangar !"

Dualla allait obéir quand Tyrol l'arrêta en disant à l'Amiral : "Le vaisseau est déjà dans celui du Pegasus, Monsieur !"

"Cette femme va me rendre dingue un de ces jours !" gronda Bill, en quittant le CIC.

Il laissa les commandes à son Second et se rendit directement vers les hangars, suivi par le Chef. Adama monta dans un Raptor, invitant Tyrol à le suivre puis il alluma les moteurs de son petit vaisseau. La permission de quitter le Galactica lui fut, bien entendu, accordée - tout comme celle d'apponter dans le Pegasus.

Le commandant du Battlestar l'accueilli en personne et les deux hommes laissèrent à Tyrol le soin de retrouver Laird afin de jeter un oeil sur le vaisseau présidentiel.

"Où se trouve la Présidente ?" demanda Bill.

"Elle est partie vers la salle de réunion, dès son arrivée."

"Que font ses Marines et Billy ici, dans ce cas ?" demanda Bill, mécontent.

"Elle... elle a demandé à s'y rendre seule. Elle a ajouté qu'elle connaissait assez le vaisseau pour se repérer" bafouilla Jack.

"Elle connait le Galactica mais le Pegasus est plus grand et organisé de façon différente ! Elle risque de se perdre !" gronda Bill, en faisant signe aux Marines de le rejoindre.

Il leur confia la mission de chercher et de retrouver la Présidente, pendant que lui aussi partait à sa recherche, de son côté.

Il la trouva après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs du Battlestar le plus récent. Il la salua et fronça les sourcils quand elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Laura se contenta d'un salut froid et guindé.

"Je suis bien contente que vous m'ayez trouvée, je suis perdue et je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre, j'ai du travail."

Bill la guida vers la salle qu'elle cherchait et tenta de percer les mystères de cette petite femme brune.

"Madame la Présidente, pourquoi avoir demandé aux techniciens de ce vaisseau de réparer le Colonial One, au lieu du Chef Tyrol et de son équipe, qui sont plus habitués ?"

"J'ai tenté de vous parler de mon problème, Amiral, pas plus tard que ce matin mais vous avez coupé court à la communication. J'en ai donc déduis que vous étiez préoccupé par autre chose et que donc votre équipage serait réquisitionné."

Bill devait reconnaitre qu'il avait été un peu cavalier avec Laura ce matin-là, car Starbuck était entrée comme une bombe dans ses quartiers, hurlant de joie après avoir trouvé quelque chose que Bill cherchait depuis longtemps. Comme il ne voulait pas que la Présidente entende ce que Kara avait à lui dire, il avait raccroché sans écouter ce que l'autre femme avait à dire.

Il baissa la tête, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour calmer la colère de Laura mais en y pensant bien, il préféra garder le silence. Ses paroles ne pourraient que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il devrait attendre qu'elle se calme pour lui présenter des excuses.

Laura semblait contrariée et une fois devant la porte de la salle de conférences, elle congédia l'Amiral : "Je suis arrivée, merci Amiral Adama."

Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte sur le nez de Bill. Il soupira et décida d'aller retrouver le Chef et de suivre les réparations de près, cette fois.

Plus tard, juste avant l'heure du déjeuner, Bill retrouva Laura dans sa salle de travail. Elle n'avait pas demandé au Commandant d'utiliser ses quartiers privés et l'Amiral en était heureux, cela prouvait qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui, et lui seul. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de conférences et la voix lasse de Laura l'invita à entrer.

"Madame la Présidente, votre vaisseau devrait être réparé dans l'après-midi. En attendant, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez déjeuner au mess avec moi ?"

Laura leva un sourcil mais sourit doucement et se rangea ses affaires, laissant entendre à Bill qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux vers le mess, le silence fut troublé par Kara.

"Amiral, Amiral !" hurla-t-elle, dans le couloir, faisant s'arrêter le couple.

Bill surprit le soupir de Laura, accompagné d'un regard vers le plafond. Il ignorait pourquoi l'arrivée de Starbuck, bien que bruyante, donnait tant envie à la Présidente de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Starbuck ?" interrogea l'Amiral, alors que Laura avait repris son chemin vers le mess.

"Je, euh…" bafouilla Kara, consciente de la proximité de la Présidente. "Non, rien, on verra ça plus tard."

Puis, elle tourna les talons et détala comme un lapin. Bill rattrapa Laura en quelques enjambées.

Le silence avait repris ses droits dans le couloir mais l'Amiral pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air.

"Un problème, Amiral ?" demanda Laura, consciente du regard de Bill sur elle.

"Du tout, madame la Présidente."

"Votre officier ne peut plus parler devant moi ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Habituellement, ma présence ne gêne nullement vos affaires militaires… A moins que celle-ci soit d'ordre privé ?"

Bill fut troublé par le sous-entendu de Laura. Savait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle même se douter ?

"J'ignore de quoi voulait me parler Starbuck, madame la Présidente, je vous l'assure."

"C'est qu'elle ne peut tout simplement plus se passer de vous, Amiral."

Ils arrivèrent au mess et les regards convergèrent vers eux, sans que ça ne les dérange, ils avaient l'habitude. Cependant, les officiers du Pegasus étaient moins coutumiers de leur présence.

Bill laissa Laura passer devant lui afin de se servir et de choisir une table libre. Il méditait encore sur ses paroles. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il considérait Kara comme la fille qu'il n'avait pas eue et pour elle, il incarnait une figure paternelle stable et solide, mais de là à penser qu'elle s'accrochait à lui…

Le repas fut calme et pesant, car Laura ne répondait pas très bien aux tentatives de Bill de lancer un sujet de conversation. Il accueillit avec bonheur le Chef Tyrol quand il vint les prévenir que le Colonial One était nouveau opérationnel.

Il n'avait cependant jamais vu une femme le fuir si vite. Dès qu'elle eut confirmation qu'elle pouvait réintégrer son vaisseau, Laura sauta sur ses pieds et courut presque vers les hangars, Bill sur ses talons. Il devait également rentrer, mais sur le Galactica.

Sa tentative de réconciliation avec la Présidente avait lamentablement échoué et Bill se demandait comment arranger les choses.

Il passa au CIC une fois de retour chez lui mais comme tout était calme, le Colonel Tigh lui conseilla de prendre du repos, il semblait fatigué - et il l'était. Il regagna ses quartiers et ôta sa veste d'uniforme, ne portant plus que ses deux débardeurs - un gris et un noir - superposés et son pantalon réglementaire.

Il était au milieu d'un livre qu'il n'avait pas lu depuis des lustres quand Starbuck se présenta.

"Hé Amiral, j'ai enfin trouvé la pièce manquante !" lança-t-elle, joyeuse.

Elle se renfrogna face à sa mine sombre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Oh rien" fit-il, las, en passant ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués.

"La surprise ne s'annonce pas bien, à ce que je vois" commenta Kara. Elle s'approcha de Bill et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

Bill soupira.

"J'ai du mal à comprendre la Présidente, parfois."

"C'est une femme, Amiral. Vous avez tendance à l'oublier parce que vous ne voyez que la Présidente en elle…"

Et soudain, Bill réalisa !

"Merde !" lâcha-t-il, en se levant d'un coup. Tellement soudainement que Kara tomba presque à la renverse.

Il fit les cent pas dans ses quartiers alors que Kara arrangeait les derniers détails de la surprise.

"Je dois trouver une excuse, un moyen de la faire venir ici…"

"Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça, gérez le reste, je vous ferais signe quand elle sera en route !" lança la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire éclatant.

Bill la regarda partir, intrigué.

Kara se rendit au CIC, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Tigh. Elle se dirigea vers le poste de Dualla.

"Dee, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Dualla haussa un sourcil car Kara et elle n'étaient pas spécialement amies. Face à son mutisme, la blonde précisa sa pensée.

"Tu dois absolument appeler Billy et lui demander de trouver une excuse pour faire venir la Présidente ici."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?" demanda Dualla, méfiante.

"Fais-le pour l'Amiral, pas pour moi."

Et sa réponse sembla satisfaire la métisse. Kara savait que l'Amiral était très apprécié de ses officiers et tous feraient toujours le maximum pour lui faire plaisir.

Dualla prit son combiné et appela le Colonial One. Une fois en ligne avec Billy, succinctement, elle lui demanda d'inventer un prétexte pour que la Présidente se rende sur le Galactica.

"Justement Billy, je ne sais pas ! Je comptais un peu sur toi pour ça…" soupira Dualla.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Dualla avoua que l'Amiral avait besoin de la voir mais puisqu'ils paraissaient en froid, il ne savait pas bien comment faire pour qu'elle accepte une invitation - non officielle. Puis, Billy déclara qu'il avait une idée et raccrocha.

Un peu plus tard, au CIC, le Colonel Tigh reçut une demande émanant du Colonial One. La Présidente demandait un raptor pour se rendre sur le Galactica, suite à la demande de l'Amiral. Tigh leva un sourcil mais quand il vit Kara hocher la tête de haut en bas, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et donna son accord. De toute façon, pouvait-il vraiment refuser ce genre de demande ?

Comme convenu, Kara appela Bill dans ses quartiers afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de Laura.

Son escorte de Marines s'arrêta à la porte des quartiers privés de l'Amiral et la Présidente entra après y avoir été invitée. Billy ne lui avait pas donné le motif de l'invitation mais il avait précisé que c'était urgent et que la réunion se tiendrait à huis clos.

"Amiral Adama ?" appela Laura.

"Par ici !" lança l'homme, d'un coin où Laura ne se rendait que très rarement : la salle de bain.

Elle se demanda quel genre de réunion pouvait bien se tenir dans cette partie de ses quartiers ?

Quand elle trouva l'Amiral, il avait posé une fesse sur le rebord d'une…

"C'est une baignoire, Amiral ?"

Il sourit alors qu'une odeur agréable se dégageait de l'eau - chaude si on en croyait les volutes de vapeur - qui emplissait l'énorme cuve de cuivre.

"Oui madame ! J'ai pensé qu'avec tout ce que vous aviez traversé, un bain ne pourrait vous faire que du bien !"

"Je n'en reviens pas ! Où avez-vous trouvé cette merveille ?" demanda Laura, les yeux brillants, comme une enfant.

"Je vous avouerais que ça n'a pas été simple mais Starbuck a cherché longtemps et toujours sur son temps libre pour trouver les pièces de robinetterie manquantes. J'ai trouvé la baignoire sur le Cloud 9, pendant une tournée d'inspection. Elle était stockée dans un coin, car trop encombrante."

"Alors c'est de ça que voulait vous parler Starbuck ?" demanda Laura, gênée, consciente que sa jalousie avait été un peu excessive.

"Oui, c'est aussi elle qui a soumis l'idée du plateau amovible en bois. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laisser avant que l'eau ne refroidisse."

Alors que Bill la frôlait pour quitter la pièce et lui laisser un semblant d'intimité dans un vaisseau peuplé de 2.000 êtes humains, Laura l'arrêta d'une main sur l'avant-bras.

"Elle semble immense cette baignoire, vous ne voudriez pas partager avec moi ?"

Bill la dévisagea en se demandant si elle était sérieuse mais les pupilles noires de la femme face à lui répondirent mieux que sa bouche, qui s'écrasa contre la sienne. Elle avait senti son hésitation et lui faisait comprendre qu'elle savait bien ce qu'elle proposait.

Dans le couloir, loin derrière l'écoutille, Billy et Dualla se concertaient.

"Il est toujours là-dedans ?" demanda Kara en arrivant, au pas de course.

Les deux complices hochèrent la tête.

"C'est bon ou mauvais à votre avis ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Lee Adama, voyant ses trois amis réunis non loin des quartiers de son amiral de père.

"Rien que tu veuilles savoir, Lee" répondit Kara, amusée.

"Comment ça ? Si ça concerne mon père, alors ça me concerne aussi !"

"Lee, il va falloir que tu sois fort" commença Kara, se retenant à peine de rire. "Mais dans pas longtemps, je pense que tu auras une nouvelle maman !"

Elle laissa un Lee pensif, hésitant à déranger son père alors que visiblement, il n'était pas seul…

**FIN**


End file.
